reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Unity
Kang Hansoo created this clan in the Orange Zone in order to unite the humans together. Overview Orange Zone If a clan gave a large amount of strength to somebody who would act on their own, they would just use that strength for themselves. So Hansoo would create a new clan in the Orange Zone. A clan to distribute the responsibility and power properly. Not a clan which moved at the wishes of the clan leader or somebody strong but a clan which would act according to their laws and rules. They would provide the service of protecting and making the people inside the clan strong but in return they would need to follow the rules and bear responsibility for the clan. In order to get people to join, Hansoo used the Body Enhancement Surgery as a bait. Anyone who joins would be allowed to receive the surgery. Since the surgery would allow a person to reach the level of a Margoth, it was something everyone desired but could not get due to Hansoo and the Akaron's monopoly over it. Since there was nothing in its way, the clan was able to expand at a frightening rate. The headquarters of the clan is built in front of the land which the Akarons called the Holy Land, on the white tiger Gragos, Lazar. Enbi Arin and Kim Gwanje, people who led the former top two clans in the Orange Zone, the Cross Clan and the Rerorerore Clan, helped manage it and distribute the responsibility and power within. Many of the other clans within the Orange Zone who existed before Unity was created did not like the new rules since it would restrict their freedom. Hansoo called up the Red Zone adventurers to serve as watchdogs on who isn't following the rules. The Red Zone adventurers had priority over the existing Orange Zone adventurers in receiving the Body Enhancement Surgery. Yellow Zone When the Higher Races in the Yellow Zone were defeated, the Unity clan came and began building villages for future arrivals. There, the Yellow Zone adventurers and Unity clan members can receive the Mana Pool Surgery. Green Zone When the Ains in the Green Zone were unsealed, hundreds of thousands of Unity clan members came up as an army to help Hansoo. Unity clan members are supplied with united weapons and armor such as chains, full-body plated armors, shields, and spears and use well-coordinated teamwork to fight. Unity is in control of the first three zones and have unified and colonized the zones. They continue to train up new arrivals and provide them help and resources before sending them up. Rules The rules of Unity are based on the rules humanity used during their time in the Abyss. * No murder allowed. * Fair distribution Members Kang Hansoo - Leader * Tekilon (Clone) - King of the Red Zone * Kim Gwanje - King of the Orange Zone * Khan - King of the Yellow Zone * Karhal - King of the Green Zone * Sangjin - Hansoo's Punisher * Enbi Arin - Substitute leader * Sofia Vargera * Jin Mihee * Ekidu * Adventurers below the Green Zone Alliances Unity has allied themselves with the native inhabitants of the Otherworld. * Red Zone - Alliance with Tekilon (Clone), King of the Elvenheims. He provides the new adventurers endless amounts of creatures to fight so that they can get use to the Otherworld and grow relatively safely. * Orange Zone - Alliance with the Akarons. They provide adventurers access to the Body Enhancement Surgery. * Yellow Zone - Alliance with the Sages. They provide adventurers access to the Mana Pool Surgery. * Green Zone - Alliance with the Ains. They provide adventurers access to the Ain's Blessing. With it, Adventurers can use it to obtain a Spirit. Category:Character